


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [24]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Smut, Wade's Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent make-out session turned into the greatest scientific discovery of the 21st century. - summary by Wade Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Another little something ^^ Here's a little teaser for you to speculate about: there will be a bonus chapter added to one of the earlier "moments" parts ;)  
> For now, here's some hot stuff :D
> 
> Enjoy <3

Peter sighed happily when Wade’s arms closed around him in a tight hug.  
It was one of their few lazy afternoons together, where they both had neither work nor school or their heroic duties to distract them. So they eventually ended up making out on the sofa, Peter straddling Wade’s hips and framing the scarred face with his hands, while they kissed each other senseless.

Somewhere in the distance the TV babbled on with a talk show, but Peter didn’t even want to focus on who was the father or whatnot, when Wade’s warm hands roamed over his back, stroking and massaging the muscles tensed up from long hours on patrol the other nights. 

The young man moaned gratefully and snuggled up to Wade, when the Merc went on to relax the stressed but slim shoulders, coaxing out every knot. The hands so experienced with bringing death, now caressed over the round top of Peter’s shoulders, fingertips lingering on an especially soft spot of skin, relishing in the sensation.  
Wade’s hands wandered on over Peter’s biceps, briefly massaging the strained muscles that pulled and liftet the hero’s body through the air on the webs, then further down to the crooks of the arms, where the skin was delicate and soft. He could feel the warmth and the pulse of blood under his fingertips, and followed the barely visible lines of the veins down towards the wrists, which he carefully wrapped his own hands around. 

Peter smiled against his lover’s lips, sliding closer on the Merc’s lap and running the tip of his tongue over Wade’s lower lip, silently asking for permission.  
Wade purred deep in his chest, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Peter’s, 

They moved against each other, Peter constantly grinding his hips on Wade’s until they could both feel each other getting hard. Sighing lustily, the younger man let go and leaned back to look at his lover under his lashes. Wade still held one of his hands by the wrist, thick, strong fingers placed so gently on his skin, so Peter only used one hand to try and open the Merc’s button-down shirt.  
Only recently he’d managed to convince the older man to wear something else than his Deadpool costume or dark hoodies that he hid in. Now Wade usually combined tank tops or t-shirts and button-down shirts, much to Peter’s satisfaction – his muscled body filled the clothes so perfectly. And most of the colors they chose together still fit the Deadpool mask the Merc every now and then wore in public, when he was too afraid to show his marred face. 

 

Peter gasped when he felt a warm, soft tongue stroke over the pad of his index finger. Wade looked up at him, eyes slightly darkened with lust, and did it again. And again.  
While Peter had been busy with watching his lover, he hadn’t even noticed how Wade had pulled down his zipper, so he jumped a bit when he felt a hand in his pants. A broad hand shoved his way under the waistband of Peter’s boxershorts, rubbing over his quickly filling erection. 

He knew they had lube somewhere – hell, knowing Wade, it was probably stashed under the seats of the sofa, along with condoms and a half-eaten bag of cheetos – but all coherent thoughts vanished into thin air when Peter bucked his hips erraticly, trembling under Wade’s blunt touches. There wasn’t much exploring to the way the older man’s fingers stroked Peter’s cock, just a bold, confident grip and long, perfectly tight stroked up and down.  
Peter sighed, his breath hitching when he felt blood rushing faster through his body, hear the thrumm of his own heart in his ears as Wade pumped him rhythmically. Of course he knew just the pace that had Peter painfully hard in seconds, making the young hero unable to even utter a single sentence. 

 

“Oh God ... Oh God ... Wade!” Peter moaned, thrust his hips up into the scarred hand. His forehead fell to Wade’s shoulder, he panted like a marathon runner, shivering all over when Wade began gripping him harder.  
Then, moving his hand a bit faster, with every stroke up Wade started to swipe his thumb over the head. His eyes flew open, Peter saw how scarred fingers worked him, saw the glistening pre-come being spread, and choked out a moan, feeling all his muscles tighten. 

Peter shouted through his orgasm, then tumbled over and clung to Wade and the back of the sofa when it somehow felt even more intense than usual. The Merc pumped him through even the last aftershocks relentlessly and Peter whimpered and quickly pulled away, when Wade began swiping his thumb over the now too sensitive tip again.  
To get some space between them – Peter was sure more contact would make him come again and then he would pass out – and to hold himself up at the same time, he placed a hand on Wade’s chest, but startled when he felt something cling to his fingers.

“What the ...?”  
Right there, in the middle of Wade’s chest to his right shoulder, there were some webs sticking to the skin. The Merc still held his wrist firmly in one hand, but stared at his own chest with a big smile.  
”I made your hand come, too! Look at that, that’s so awesome!” Wade cheered and happily picked web remains off his chest. The shimmering strands clung to his hand as well and Peter pulled a face and helped Wade remove the webbing carefully, bunching it up into a ball as he did so.  
“You must’ve pushed on the web gland. Sorry ... uh ...” he lamely muttered, not really feeling very regretful, since there were still tiny little aftershocks tingling through his body.  
“No, I didn’t! They just shot outta you when I licked your finger. I basically sucked off your Spidey-parts.”  
The second he said it, Wade’s eyes widened and he gasped, looked like he’d just found the answer to all questions of human existance.  
“It was a Web-gasm!”  
Peter groaned, felt his face heat up immediately with a furious blush when Wade laughed loudly. The young man closed his eyes and picked up the last of the webs, throwing the bunched up strands into the bin under his workdesk.  
“I won’t hear the end of that, will I?” he asked with a sigh and saw how Wade grinned brightly.  
“Nah. And you can be sure I’ll try it again. How hot would that be in bed huh ... hm, and all the things I could do if you webbed yourself to the bed by accid-aaaaahh holy mother of Tacooo ooooh!” 

Suddenly Wade didn’t feel the need to taunt him anymore, maybe that had to do with the way Peter’d sunk to his knees between the older man’s spread legs.


End file.
